I'm Not Done Yet!
by helkl03111
Summary: Grissom’s family is the first priority he takes care of, but what happens when someone wants to destroy that.
1. Chapter 1: Your Worst Nightmare

**I'm Not Done Yet!**

**Summary:** Grissom's family is the first priority he takes care of, but what happens when someone wants to destroy that.

**Chapter 1: _Your Worst Nightmare_**

He entered the lab noting everything around him making his way to the reception desk. He approached the desk slowly. He found a short plump woman with long, curly, red hair and semi-thick glasses sitting in the chair. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he could see over the desk to find she was reading a magazine on today's woman health.

He coughed slightly to come face to face with the woman. Embarrassed but still taking the time to let her eyes roam over the young man, he looked like he was in his mid twenties and was tall maybe six feet. Handsome, in fact, radiant, and broad shouldered with large lustrous eyes that could pull any woman in. His body looked toned but not in a body builder way. She guessed his arms would show the muscle in his biceps if he flexed. He also had other perfect attributes that she couldn't see right then.

She blushed red when she was caught dazing off.

"Can you help me?"

"What?" She didn't understand one word he had said.

"Um, I thought this was the main desk," he smirked not getting the least irritated.

"Oh sorry, yes, what can I do for you," she stumbled over her words. He smiled and noticed the woman was acting giddy around him and falling for his boyish charm already. He could use this as an advantage later on he thought.

"I'm here to see Dr. Grissom," he replied leaning his arm on the desk.

"Ok," she reached for her telephone and made a couple calls.

"He will be with you in a few minutes," she told him still flustered from earlier.

"Is there anything else," she questioned leaning forward.

"No, no thank you that's all for now," he winked.

He turned his head and saw the man he was waiting for striding towards him. The young man only knew him by what he heard of his seniority and status of his job.

"You must be Lucas Blake," he said stretching out his hand for Lucas to take. Lucas took it but held back from squeezing the old man's hand to make it hurt.

"It's good to finally meet you Dr. Grissom," he greeted giving him a firm handshake.

"It's good to have you here. Please call me Grissom."

He nodded his head while walking with Grissom down the halls of the lab. He noticed the older man rub his eyes a couple times, the effect of probably working to many doubles.

"We have been shorthanded since my wife has been on leave," he said morosely walking with Lucas by his side.

"I hope to help out as much as possible."

"If your record follows you, it will. You are very young Lucas, but you have accomplished more than most of people that have been working at this lab have," Grissom acknowledged entering his office.

As Lucas followed Grissominto his office, he saw very many different things. The office was very unique taking Lucas's interest.

"We'll need to start right away," Grissomsaid taking some papers out for Lucas to sign. He looked up to find the young man not listening to him, but lookingat one of the jars he had his face in front of examining.

"Most people don't take any interest in any of the things in my office and are usually weirded out," Grissom walked over to boy.

"It appeals to me, and I'm not like most people," he indicated stepping away from the jar.

"So what do I need to sign?"

Grissom smiled at Lucas he was very talented and still could keep focus with the others things going around him.

"Right this way, you'll need to sign this and this," he pointed out as Lucas read through the contract.

"You'll get a car to drive to our scenes, a cell phone, and a gun," he said laying out the things on his desk.

Lucas signed the papers.

"Ok, all I need now is a pint of your blood."

Lucas raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Grissom walked into the door to his home to the smell of breakfast awaiting him. He smiled and saw Sara in the kitchen preparing a sack lunch for their children. Their children it felt good to him to say it. He saw his smallest child in the baby chair trying to eat her food and kissed her on her forehead.

He moved forward to his loving wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmh," he murmured into her neck as he kissed her pulse point.

"Good morning, honey," she turned around in his arms and gave him a slow sensual kiss. He grinned into the kiss, because he knew he could never get enough of her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear pulling apart.

She smiled. "How was work?"

"I missed you…..We finally got a new CSIto take your place," he told her not revealing much. He wanted to leave the death at work and spend this time with the family he had always dreamed of.

She seemed surprised. "Oh, how are they like?"

Grissom could say a lot about Lucas. Quick-Witted. Smart. Likeable. Attentive. Sharp. Well-Mannered. Bright, but quiet. He could do a lot better than a CSI, but Grissom did not let him know that. He worked well with the team and looked like he could handle politics with his speaking ability. Lucas wouldn't falter under any pressure from the news. Grissom had a lot of hope for the boy.

"He is quite good at what he does. He works well with the team," he explained moving over to his baby girl Allie again. She started to giggle as he lifted her into his arms.

"Yes you are my lady bug," he smiled tickling her at her sides.

"I thought I was your lady bug," Elizabeth exclaimed coming down the stairs with her older brother following her.

William heard his sister remark and waited for his father's way to get back on his daughter's good side.

"Yes, you are princess."

His little girls had him wrapped around their precious fingers.

"Thanks for the lunch mom," Will thanked his mother kissing her softly on the cheek and saying goodbye ready to go to school.

Sara could not believe how fifteen years went by so fast by with her son who would be going to his first day of high school while Elizabeth who was eleven was going to her first day of middle school.

"I love you both, take care," she smiled as Elizabeth said her good-byes and walked with William to the car.

"They are growing up so fast Gil," she whispered to him letting a tear slide down her face. He assured her everything would be fine and wiped away the stranded tear and kissed her softly on the lips.

He moved to the side and picked up his baby, Allie.

"We still have this little Rugrat," he tickled the little one making his girls smile. He smiled and placed Allie in Sara's arms.

* * *

He slide down in his seat of his car as he saw two teenagers, a boy and a girl, come out of the house he had been keeping an eye on. He saw them get into the car, and a few minutes later an older man and what seemed to be his wife carrying a baby in her arms come out the house also.

The man kissed the baby on the forehead and a kiss to the lips for his wife.

The wife seemed a lot younger than her husband, the younger man noticed from a distance. She was beautiful, but he couldn't understand how the older man could deserve her and the children.

He watched as the car pulled away, and the woman still standing there with the baby in her arms smiling. She stayed there a little while longer until the baby became restless causing her to go back inside.

The man in the car left also.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me if I should continue and if the rewritten version is better! Thanks a lot! I'll have more chapters up soon I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Morella

**I'm Not Done Yet!**

**Summary:** Grissom's family is the first priority he takes care of, but what happens when someone wants to destroy that.

**Chapter 2: _Morella_**

"I didn't think anyone would be here so early," Grissom announced to the young man as he entered the break room to see Lucas sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to? I wanted to come in early to get to know my way around the lab" he told the gray-haired man innocently laying down his book on his lap.

"It's fine. I would have given you a tour yesterday, but we were needed on the case," Grissom replied brewing himself some of Greg's stash hidden away under the cabinet. He should tell Greg to find a better hiding place before someone else steals it.

"How do you like it?"

Grissom sat himself across from the subordinate as he waited for his coffee.

He gave him a questioning look, but then realized what he was asking. "The lab or the job."

"Both," Grissom answered staring expressionless at the boy in front of him trying to predict what he would say. He didn't falter his gaze from him.

Lucas finally looked away to see what was around him, "What's not to like?" He smiled his first smile since he met Grissom. It gave Grissom an uneasy stir in his stomach. He was unsure of why.

Grissom tried to return the smile and at that time decided to check on his coffee.

"Just make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't," Grissom advised.

"Dr. Grissom, why would I do anything like that," he chuckled returning to reading his book.

"I just have my hunches," Grissom whispered to himself.

Grissom took a sip of the coffee relieving the uneasiness Lucas had caused in him. He noted what Lucas was reading. _Edgar Allen Poe_.

He wasn't one of Grissom's favorite poets. William Shakespeare was more of his liking and something he could read to Sara.

Lucas was reading something that was too dark for anyone.

He noticed that Grissom was trying to figure out what he was ready. He caught his gaze and this time making him look away by being caught.

"It's a short story by Edgar Allen Poe called _Morella," _Lucas explained his unanswered question.

"I have never heard of it."

"You should read it. You might remember it," Lucas glared at him. Grissom didn't waver.

"Hey Gris, what do we have on the schedule today," Warrick walked into the room causing Grissom to alternate his thoughts.

* * *

In the shadows, you could see someone open a drawer in Grissom's office and drop a key in. He quickly closed it and moved around the desk to the door.

Nick walked by Grissom's office and saw Lucas coming out.

Lucas went to the door faster than before and smiled at the man.

"Hey Lucas," Nick said in his Texas drawl.

"Nick," he nodded exiting the office.

"I had to drop off some papers from the case I worked on," Lucas smiled at the man.

"Yea, how is everything? No one is giving you any trouble, are they because I know Hodges can be….."

"No, everything is fine," Lucas interjected.

"Ok, I'm just looking at for you kiddo" he reached out and patted Lucas on the back and smiled. He was told that Nick was a nice guy. He didn't like nice guys. Lucas was very annoyed with Nick's friendliness and trusting him so easily. He tried to play along and controlled himself from hitting the man back and faked a smile. He would have to live with the Texan redneck for now.

"David Hodges has been quite gracious towards me believe it or not," he told Nick.

"That's a shocker……. Why don't you come to the diner after shift and get to know the team a little better?"

"I don't think I can."

"Come on man! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know."

"I'll get you after shift," Nick said walking away.

"I guess I can make it then," Lucas groaned at Nick's senseless ignorance not getting that he didn't want to socialize.

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:**Thanks For The Reviews!! Well I already had the second chapter done, but somehow it was deleted on fanfiction and now I had to start all over. I didn't put my best effort into this chapter since I was so depressed about losing it and having to rewrite from scratch. Please Leave a Review. It will make me a happy writer and even decided to publish a chapter early.


	3. Chapter 3: Acquaintance

**I'm Not Done Yet!**

**Summary:** Grissom's family is the first priority he takes care of, but what happens when someone wants to destroy that.

**Chapter 3: _Acquaintance_**

Catherine wasn't really happy with how her day was turning out so far. Lindsey had gotten in trouble at school and now she had to pull another double. It was turning out to be one of her worst days she had in awhile.

She realized she wasn't the only one who wasn't having a good day as she came upon the new CSI hitting the keyboard of the computer and cursing under his breath. She had gotten to know him a little bit better over past few days here. They made small talk in the break room, but never getting to personal. He looked frustrated, but still keeping his young handsome face. She was probably twice his age she quickly ridded her thoughts of him.

"Woah, pick on someone your own size," Catherine joked entering the room smiling at him and deciding to help him out. He leaned back in his chair at the sight of her.

"How about you let me help you," Catherine asked watching his face wash over with puzzlement.

She greeted him with confidence boldly sitting down in the chair beside him.

He kept quiet at the older woman's forwardness. He moved to the right, so she could have better access of the computer as she leaned over him.

"I'm…."

"I know it's fine I got it," she interrupted him and giving him a small smile

He smiled this time. She let off femininity and sensuality and was attractive.

A few minutes went by, " All fixed," she told him. It surprised him that she was smart and unresistible.

"How did you do that?"

"It's all in the hands," she said stretching them out.

"I feel like a light has shined upon me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to confess that I find you absolutely fascinating. It's that twinkle in your eyes. Your wonderful sexy smile," he moved ever so slowly and lifted his palm to pulled the loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Fair isle, that from the fairest of all flowers….Thy gentlest of all gentle names dost take……How many memories of what radiant hours…..At sight of thee and thine at once awake….How many scenes of what departed bliss….How many thoughts of what entombed hopes….How many visions of a maiden that is….No more- no more upon thy verdant slopes…No more! alas, that magical sad sound….Transforming all! Thy charms shall please no more," he quoted from Edgar Allen Poe seducing her without her even knowing.

He caressed her cheek.

"And your skin," he murmured moving his face closer to hers.

"Lucas what are doing," she barely whispered her confidence thinning and giving into him.

"What I wanted to do since I laid my eyes on you," he told her so softly and teasing her by not initiating the kiss. She moved forward, and he moved back.

A piece of cake, he had her right in his palm. His face had a expression of disgust towards the older woman.

He walked slowly toward the exit admiring his handy work seeing the horror in her facial expression.

"Ms. Willows, seducing the new much younger CSI, what would everyone think?"

She was speechless seeing the kind of monster he really was.

"Well you are stripper, so it's kind of expected right? How would your superior old Gil think? Isn't it against the rules? Oh my, what about Warrick? What would he say?"

"Fuck off you little prick! No one will believe you."

"I don't think you should talk to me like that Cath. I'm the one who hold the cards."

"What do you want?"

He wickedly smiled at her, frightening her even more.

* * *

Anyone wouldn't expect anything as the normal looking young man apporaching the front door of the house and using a key to get into the house in mid-daylight. He found it empty as expected. He inched his way in, but came to an erupt stop, when he saw a boxer lying on the ground asleep. He had not seen the dog before, something he wasn't watchful of.

The boxer opened his eyes and started growling at him. The man stood stock still not moving a muscle or even blinking. He tilted his head and held eye contact with the dog taking a step forward the dog growling viciously ready to attack. The boxer bared his teeth warning him to stay away. The young man stepped forward again this time the dog took a step backward.

His eyes flashed sinisterly, and the dog whimpered and moved out of his way to cower behind the couch with his tail between his legs.

He softly chuckled with amusement and moved farther into the house to investigate.

* * *

He saw the crib immediately as he entered the first door in the hallway. He moved closer and looked around him. The walls were painted green like a forest, but the crib had a stuffed ladybug inside the crib. He picked it up.

_Who would have thought_, he chuckled. The same little bug he had when he was a youngster. He softly put the bug back after admiring it.

He exited the room and searched further into the house. He found both of the teenagers' room and then landed himself in the master bedroom. He looked around the room with disdain. He slept here with his wife. He comfortably slept there with no worries. It wouldn't happen again. He would make sure of that

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:**Thanks For The Reviews!! Well it took me awhile, but I have everything updated! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**I'm Not Done Yet!**

**Summary:** Grissom's family is the first priority he takes care of, but what happens when someone wants to destroy that.

**Chapter 4: _Surprises_**

Sara wasn't really the social type visiting her husband's work place regularly, but she had barely seen him this past week. He had been working non-stop trying to make sure everything was fine. She was desperate for him to come home again before he burned out like she did. She was being strong for her family, providing the love they needed whether or not Grissom would join in.

"Hello, Judy," Sara greeted smiling at the receptionist. Allie was in her arms squirming keeping most of her attention. She thought it would be a good idea for Grissom to see his little girl.

"Mrs. Grissom, it's always a pleasure to see you. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She couldn't really say anything else. Fine was the only word that came to mind, everything else didn't matter. No one knew what was going on in their personal life. The team wasn't like it used to be. It wasn't a family, but no one let on. She knew Grissom was working on trying to fix that. She didn't have time for small talk. "Do you know where I can find my husband?"

"I think I saw him going to the break room. You can check there if you want."

"Thank you, Judy," she said not looking back and pulling Allie up closer to her smiling down at her.

"Daddy," she questioned with her big blue eyes.

"Yes sweetie, we're are going to see daddy," she answered her baby girl. Sara walked through the doors held open for her preparing to make her way to the break room to see her husband. She saw him right away. He had put on a black long sleeved shirt late last night. He had her back to her brewing coffee, but what she really recognized was his blonde curly hair. She loved his hair as much as his eyes. As they made love, she would cry out his name gripping onto his curls as she climaxed.

"Sara, I didn't know you were coming. What a surprise," she heard her husband's voice calling to her from her side. She kept looking straight ahead waiting for the man she thought was her husband to turn around. The stranger turned with a boyish grin as he saw Allie squirm in her arms calling for her daddy. He wasn't Grissom. Grissom was by her side in a matter of seconds making the unfamiliar man frown.

She changed her gaze to look at her husband. She smiled at him letting him kiss her on the cheek.

"I wanted to surprise you," she told him letting him take Allie in his arms. The little girl started to giggle and smile as soon as she was in his arms.

"Well, this is the best surprise ever honey. Thank you." Allie started to grab at her dad's glasses.

"Hey you. Leave my glasses alone," he playfully exclaimed, but only making the little girl want to pull her father's glasses off even more. Grissom carefully fiddled with his thin glasses until they were correctly on again.

"How about we go to the break room and talk?" He asked, nodding down the hall. He saw the sadness in her eyes and knew he would need to talk her about whatever was bothering her. He brought his other hand that wasn't holding Allie to the small part of her back leading her by his side.

As they entered the break room, Sara saw Greg & Nick sitting speaking to the stranger, who had a very clear resemblance to her husband. The occupants of the room looked up when Sara and Grissom entered. The young men caught her gaze, she gleamed in his dark eyes, but his expression never wavered. Nick and Greg got out of their seats to hug Sara.

"Where have you been stranger?"

"Sara, it's so good to see you," Greg expressed taking Sara in a bear hug after Nick who kissed her cheek.

"I have missed you guys," she told them as she saw the stranger standing also and nodded at her.

Allie decided it was time to make her presences known and screamed out to Nick and Greg. It was at that time the stranger introduced himself to Sara.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Grissom," he greeted shyly.

"Yes, but please call me Sara. You must be the new CSI. I'm sorry, but Gil hasn't mentioned your name before."

"Lucas Blake, you can call me Lucas." He took her outstretched hand, warmth coming to his own body. As he took back his hand, Catherine joined the team seeing Sara and Lucas talking. She was still frightened by his threats. She needed to save her friend from Lucas's grasp before it would be too late.

"Blake, I think your holding to much of Sara's attention. Didn't you come here to see Grissom, Sara?"

"Catherine, I think Hodges was looking for you." His tone is calm and doesn't give anything away to Sara, but Catherine can tell she is completely irritating him. "And Sara's husband is talking to the guys, so as you can tell I wanted to keep her company until he is done."

"It's fine Catherine. Lucas is very polite and wasn't bothering me," she told the older woman smiling at Lucas and giving him a quick wink. Catherine had no other choice, but to leave Sara with the big bad monster.

"So where were we?"

Grissom cleared his voice as Lucas finished his question making Lucas step back and find out that his boss had his arm around Sara's waist. Lucas noticed she scooted closer to the grey-haired man's chest. Grissom just smiled at him showing him who's property was what. Lucas looked at him sharply, and he seemed a bit taken aback, but quickly masking his own emotions.

"Hey sweetie, I let Allie with Nick and Greg, so we can talk. Why don't we head to my office," he whispered to her.

"It was good to meet you Lucas. I hope we can talk again soon," she said her goodbyes.

"I can't wait," he whispered as Sara and Grissom were already out the door.


End file.
